Speak Now
by NotSeriousNope
Summary: So Sollux Captor is getting married. Karkat Vantas doesn't like that very much... JOIN IN THIS WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL, MUSICAL FANFICTION :D (This isn't really supposed to be super serious, so enjoy what you will)
1. Speak Now

"You're _what_?" I asked angrily. I didn't mean for my anger to show through my words but I couldn't help myself. The words that Sollux Captor, my best friend and also the guy I fell pretty hard for, said not only made me pissed off but they had also broke my heart.

"I th'aid, I'm getting married! Ith'n't that great?" I glared at him, he knew I had heard him he was just repeating himself to piss me off more. I was positive that he didn't know why I was so angry with him. He probably just expected that I was just angry at the world like I always was.

"To who?" He gave me that look that said "You know who". It's true, I did know who it was but I didn't want to believe it. It was Feferi Peixes, the marine biologist. I never really liked her, ever since Sollux made us meet in college I could never warm up to her.

"Pttthhhb KK, you know who. FF." He said sticking his tongue out at me. I don't know when I let them get so close. I guess I should've realized they were getting closer when he would suddenly cancel on me and I wouldn't hear back from him until we had classes together. Now that I think about it… what an asshole. Standing me up to hang out with some girl. I'm his fucking best friend.

"And you're serious about this?" I asked, complete anger in my voice. I felt betrayed and heart broken but I'd die before I show it.

"Ye'th KK, I'm th'eriou'th. Aren't you happy for me? I've never been thi'th th'eriou'th about th'omething in my entire life." Ow. That hurt. He couldn't be that serious. I mean come on, me and this asshole flirt with each other all the time. He has to have some interest in me. Right?

"Yeah, sure I'm happy for you, but … bro. She's alway off doing her 'Marine Biologist' shit. You guys will never get any time together, plus she's got that desperate ex boyfriend of hers that hasn't left her alone ever since we've graduated." I said trying to reason with him.

"What are you th'aying? That th'e'th gonna po'thibly cheat on me while th'e'th off doing her job?" There was slight annoyance in his voice. He obviously caught on to me not being "pro-SolFef" or "Soleri" what ever the fuck you want to call it.

"It's a possibility Sollux." He huffed at how ridiculous my statements were. Of course they were ridiculous, but seriously, I'm his best friend and what was Feferi to him? Just some girl that he's known for like two years. I've known him since fucking high school. So Feferi can go and fuck herself. Sollux is mine.

"You're ridiculouth, there'th a very thlim chanthe that, that will even happen." He chuckled. "The way you're acting it maketh it theem like your jealouth or thomething." He laughed and shook his head. I growled and glared at him.

"Why the fuck would I be jealous? You're just some lispy asshole who's getting married to a weird fish bitch." He smiled while rolling his eyes. I clenched my fists and looked down at the floor below me. "When are you getting married anyway?" I didn't want to ask that question, but it just came out of me.

"In about a year." He told me. I looked at him questioningly.

"Why that long?"

"Becauthe FF hath thingth to do at work and when thatth done theth gonna take me to meet her parentth," he was currently looking through papers at his computer, probably hacking tips or some shit like that.

"You haven't met her parents yet?" He answered with a quick "nope" and that made me even more pissed off then I already was.

"Hey KK, I have a theriouth questhion for you." He said looking up from his papers and at me.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Will you be my betht man?" He asked smirking at me. I couldn't help myself but growl, loudly, and clench my fists so tight that I broke skin.

"Why the fuck would I want to do that? I don't want to waste my time at your stupid ass wedding! Your marriage probably isn't going to fucking last anyway."

"Th'o that'th a ye'th then." Sollux is a person. He is a person. I think I'm done. ,_, totes not living anymore *dies*

**-twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]-**

**TA: hey kk**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FUCKASS?**

**CG: ITS BAD ENOUGH I HAVE STRIDER TO DEAL WITH, I DON'T NEED ANOTHER ASSHOLE TO DEAL WITH**

**TA: jegu2 kk calm down, ii need to talk two you about 2omethiing iimportant**

**CG: OKAY WHAT?**

**CG: WHAT COULD BE SO FUCKING IMPORTANT?**

**TA: well ii would liike two 2ay fiir2t that thii2 wa2 all FF2 iidea, ii had nothiing two do wiith iit**

**TA: 2he doe2nt want you comiing two the weddiing**

**CG: WHAT**

**TA: 2he 2ay2 you aren't allowed two come**

**CG: I KNOW CAPTOR I CAN READ.**

**CG: WHY CANT I GO?**

**TA: 2he 2aiid you'd bee a bad influence on the chiildren.**

**TA: Al2o.. 2he doe2n't liike you**

**CG: *EXPLODES***

**-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-**

**TA: kk… kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**TA: gog damn iit**

**-twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]-**

Well that plan didn't go exactly the way you wanted it to. Actually.. you're not really sure HOW you wanted that to go. You're wedding is in TWO WEEKS and now your best friend KARKAT VANTAS will not be attending thanks to your fiance FEFERI PEIXES. It really is a shame too, you wanted him to come. After all he is your best friend.

You look over at your phone as it began to ring. By the ringtone you could tell it was your fiance, it was her favourite song which you had to admit, you did not like very much. Actually, you didn't like it at all. It came from a certain DISNEY MOVIE and it always reminded you of fishes playing instruments. That bugged you, you didn't know why, but it struck you as slightly disturbing.

You picked up your phone, flipping the screen up.

"Hello?" You say, this time you are for certain. YOU WILL NOT LISP.

"Hey, my little cuttlefish. I have some pretty clammed up news.." You suddenly felt your heart drop. Not AGAIN. This would be the fifth time she has called you with "clammed up news". You can practically predict what she is about to say.

"You see, Eridan assigned me another assignment out in the atlantic ocean so, I'm afraid, we'll have to push our wedding day back for about another month. Is that gonna be okay?" You called it. You knew she was going to say that. Boy, Eridan had been giving her a lot of assignments lately. But it's okay, there's nothing fishy going on there since Eridan is one of your good friends.. after all.

"FF if you're going to keep withholding the date of our marriage then maybe we… th'ouldn't get married." God damn it. I thought you weren't going to lisp, loser. What the hell is wrong with you?

"I'm sorry tuna fish. Don't worry we'll get married in a month! I promise!" Sighing, you gave up. You said okay, saying your goodbyes, and you hung up. You sat down in your computer chair, rethinking life. Wondering why the hell you even loved that girl. Maybe it was because… you don't even know. Why do you love her? You don't like her smile, she smells like fish. Her personality is kind of annoying.

_Ping._

You looked over at your computer screen. Oh look, another message from Karkat.

**-carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-**

**CG: TAKE THE HINT THAT I DIED ASSHOLE**

**-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-**

Oh right, he exploded didn't he? Maybe you should go and pay him a visit so that you can apologize in person like a_ real_ gentleman.


	2. Come What May

On the way to the certain short tempered guys house you ran into an unfortunate snail incident which made you go blind and lose some of your teeth! Damn snails, always in the way.

_* * * * * * * * * * 8 *_

Before you could tell what was happening, a tall boy with slugs hanging from his arms stumbles into his house. You look over at him questioningly.

"Never knew, I could feel like this… Like I've never seen the sky before… Want to vanish inside your kiss…" You walk over to him and wipe the slug sauce off of him.

"Seasons may change. Winter to spring… But I love you. Until the end of time~ Come what may. Come what may. I WILL LOVE YOU UNTIL MY DYING DAY."

"Um, kk.." You look at him in the eyes, which are definitely not blinded. Wait.. You didn't just sing that to him did you? God damn it Karkat, what is wrong with you? Out of embarrassment, you smack the shit out of him and run upstairs into your BEDROOM.

But suddenly before you could get into your room, you hear faint singing happening behind you…

"Suddenly the world, seems such a perfect place.. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace… Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you. AND THERE'S NO MOUNTAIN TOO HIGH. NO RIVER TOO WIDE. SING OUT THIS SONG AND ILL BE THERE BY YOUR SIDE. Storm clouds may gather and storms may collide. But I love you, till the end. Of. Time."

You had begun to sing with him, walking closer to him with every note. About now you're both still across the room from each other. You were out of breath, though not panting heavily, you were still panting, staring longingly into his eyes. He still had slug sauce all over him and he was looking right back you while trying to rub it off.

You walked closer to him, wiping some slug sauce off his chin. You were so close to him, this is the closest you've ever been to him actually. The air from his nose was hitting your eyelashes, it felt weird and somehow romantic.

You closed your eyes, pursing your lips, patiently awaiting for his to be upon yours. After about ten seconds, you peeked your eyes open to see that he was just kind of.. looking at you. Shit. You embarrassed yourself again, fuckass. You slowly backed away from him, face a very nice shade of candy red.

"I'm th'orry kk, I can't do it.." His face was equally red as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Fuck," You said walking up to him, raising your hand, "ASS." You slapped him very hard, probably hard enough to break skin. Of course you ran away again. When will the embarrassment end?

_ 65 4_

Well, that wasn't how you planned things to go with Karkat. You managed to escape his house with the small injury off a bloody cheek. Oh yes, you probably won't be talking to him for a while. Unless you apologize. But THAT'S not going to happen. You're not the one who punched him in the cheek and made it bleed. Oh wait… he didn't punch it… he slapped it. You know what, whatever.

Kissing Karkat is something you really wanted to do, especially after you two sang the duet of "Come What May". That made you want to kiss him sooo very bad. BUT YOU ARE AN ENGAGED MAN. YOU ARE ENGAGED TO THE WOMAN YOU LOVE. Right? Plus, you are totally NOT gay. Especially for your BEST FRIEND. What kind of nonsense would that be? Seriously.

But then again, you did want to kiss him. And he OBVIOUSLY wanted to kiss you.

Ugh. Why was everything so frustrating.

"Hey Sol," Wait a Mobius minute! You know that voice… that stupid nasally, stuttery voice. It could be none other than ERIDAN AMPORA.

"Ed? What are you doing here? Aren't you th'uppoth'ed to be at work?"

"No.. didn't Fef tell you? I got fired like a month ago for givvin' too many assignments."

"No.. th'e didn't tell me that actually." So Eridan got fired did he? That means its time for..

_**DETECTIVE Sollux**_

Why has Feferi been lying to you all this time and what has she been actually doing? Time to investigate.


	3. Dedication

_* * 8 8 8 *Igive up. thingy time skip*_

Your name is FEFERI PEIXES

_783240293740394_

You are now KARKAT VANTAS for some reason. Maybe this is how the world is supposed to be. MAYBE YOU WERE DESTINED TO BE Karkat. Anywho. Lets get a move on. It's been exactly ONE week since Sollux almost kissed you, Like, seriously. You were this close to kissing him: | |. That's pretty damn close if you ask me.

But ever since then, you've been wondering if you should go apologize to him. After all, you did slap him when he did NOTHING WRONG. Except get engaged to some girl you don't like.

You sigh, grabbing a plastic bag, going out to your backyard and setting it on fire.

You step back inside and get another plastic bag, stuffing your beloved ROMCOMS in it and head on your way to Sollux's house.

"Kk? What are you doing here?" Sollux asked me as he opened the door. I pushed passed him, not wanting to say anything and plopped down on his small couch, setting the bag full of romcoms on his floor. He looked at me then at the romcoms. Smiling, closing his door and grabbing the bag. Sticking on of the movies in his DVD player, coming to sit next to e.

We watched romcoms for a couple of hours before we eventually fell asleep. Well.. sorta. I was still away, laying on his lap, listening to him breathe while he slept. It was very soothing. His head was resting on his hand which was resting on the couch arm. It looked uncomfortable but then again, Sollux usually fell asleep at his computer.

A ping could be heard inside of Sollux's room. He must've had a message. Me, being the nosy person that I am, got up from the couch and went into his room. Thankfully he stayed asleep. I walked into his room and looked at his husktop. Oh. It was a message from Ferferi's boss. What did he want?

**-caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-**

**CA: hey sol I just wwanted to givve you an update on Fef. I havven't gotten any newws on her yet but I have applied for another job in her field. I wwon't be her boss but I wwill most likely be her cowworker!**

**TA: Eriidan what the fuck are you talkiing about?**

**CA: About Fef.. I thought you wwanted me to spy on her…**

**TA: why the fuck would ii want you to do that?**

**CA: Because she's been actin' fishy I thought..**

**CA: You told me to go apply for another job so I could see wwhat she's up to.**

**TA: ii told you to quit your job ju2t to get the exact 2ame job ju2t iin a diiferent fiield ju2t 2o you could 2py on my fiiance?**

**TA: that2 2tupiid and make2 ab2olutely no 2en2e why would ii tell you to do 2uch a thiing?**

**CA: I got fired remember?**

**TA: really!? Hah. 2how2 how lame you are**

**CA: ..**

**CA: wwho is this?**

**TA: who do you thiink fucka22?**

**CA: Kar! What are you doin' on Sol's laptop?**

**TA: 2ollux ii2 a2leep on the couch, ii heard hii2 computer piing and deciided to go check iit out.**

**TA: do you have a problem wiith that?**

**CA: But wwhy? It's not your computer and really none of your business.**

**TA: Fuck you! 2ollux ii2 my be2t friiend, ii have every riight to everythiing he ha2**

**TA: 2o**

**TA: HA**

**CA: Just tell Sol to talk to me wwhen he wwakes up.**

**-caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-**

Ugh you can't begin to describe how much you don't like that guy. You will most certainly NOT tell your flush crush to talk to him when he wakes up. Most certainly.

Speaking of Sollux. He seems to be calling out your name right now. You make it seem like you just came out of the BATHROOM and walk into the living room, wiping your hands on your pants.

"Oh. I thought you left." He smiles. Your heart skips a beat but you ignore it. You still haven't said a word to him since you've been here. Maybe its time to apologize.

You were about to walk over to him then you realized, wait! *camera zooms in on Karks face* YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO APOLOGIZE!

Well shit. What are you going to do? First you smack that stupid camera out of your face, seriously, what the hell. Then you walk over to Sollux. You guess your going to apologize like those girls in the romcoms do. I mean, you are so obviously a uke. Sollux will be your seme and you have to deal with it. With a quick flip off to the camera you walk over to him and sit on his lap in a very suggestive way.

"Um.. Kk-" You stop him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Shh not another word." Karkat. What are you doing .-.

"I think it's about time that I show you just how.. sorry I am for being a bad girl." You run your hand down his chest, very close to touching his crotch before you quickly stand up and back away from him, ripping your clothes off revealing this particular outfit. ( )

"Um.." Sollux said looking you up and down. You were currently trying to perfect the splits, which wasn't really working out well for you. "I didn't know you had one of tho'the outfit'th…"

"Better believe it," you said running ice cold water down your back.

"That'th.. th'o… cool." You stopped trying to do a backflip and looked at him. "Cool" was not the word you wanted. You were more looking for sexy or something along the lines of that.

"I have one too!" Okay. Now that caught you off guard. You watched as he quickly got off the couch and disappeared into his room, coming back with the same exact outfit on. Except.. his was yellow and read "mustard".

"You're the ketchup to my mustard kk!" Yes. This wasn't how you planned this to go at all.

_923742034893824203487_

Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA and you really need to take a shower. You should probably go and do that. I mean seriously. You smell like fish.

_0934892384-1238_

Probably because he's a marine biologist smartass.

_98653675987_

Oh. Is that what he is? I didn't know gosh.

_9776554358_

Stupid.

_*I :3*_

D':


End file.
